This specification relates to searching within images.
Feature detection algorithms enable computing devices to identify visual features depicted in an image. Detection of visual features has led to developments in technology for identifying portions of images that include particular features. For example, optical character recognition techniques allow an image to be processed to identify alpha-numeric characters included in the image.